A Group Affair
by Crazy4wood
Summary: When Draco and Hermione get married, of course, their other lover joins them on the honeymoon. What fun will they have on a private island and can Draco share the two loves of his life? ONE-SHOT contains bondage and lots of smutty fun!


**Well, here you go my lovelies! I have decided to write my very first one-shot and a triad at that! That was written for the lovely coyg81 because Dramionaise, don't need any other reason. I would like to thank the lovely CuppaTea90 for helping Beta this for me.**

 **For obvious reasons I only own my imagination (As dangerous as it is) and the very handsome Tom Felton (If I was only so lucky!). Enjoy!**

 **A Group Affair**

* * *

Draco stood in front of the mirror as he fixed his green tie. Today was the day they had been planning for a year and relief flooded him. "Come in." He called as he heard a knock on the door.

Blaise opened the door and walked up behind Draco, "Someone looks handsome, not as much as me though." He slipped his arms around Draco's waist and kissed the side of his neck.

"Think what you want Blaise," Draco smirked at his reflection and tilted his head to the side as Blaise placed kisses along the side of his neck. "I only have 20 minutes until we have to get down there."

"We have time for me to give you that early present I promised you. I already gave the bride her gift and made her scream my name." He smirked and ran his hand over Draco's hardening cock. "Does the deal take effect yet?" Blaise unzipped Draco's pants and pushed them to the ground.

Draco groaned as he felt a hand slid over his cock, "After the vows it does, until then there are no rules." He leaned his head back as Blaise's hand started to move back and forth slowly.

"Mmm perfect, now let me pleasure you." Blaise moved his hand and turned Draco around. "She is sure one lucky witch." He smirked before cupping Draco's face and kissing him. As Draco deepened the kiss, he let his hand slid back and forth on his hard cock.

As Draco moaned into the kiss, he thrust his hips forward, "Hurry up, or I will be late." He looked at Blaise and licked his lips.

Blaise moved to his knees and winked before placing his lips around Draco's cock. He heard Draco moan loudly and smirked; this was the last time he could have them separately. As he continued to suck and lick his erection, Draco held onto his hair and pulled him closer.

Soon Draco started to breath unsteady and groaned loudly before shooting his seed down Blaise's throat. "Blaise..." Once he was finished emptying himself, he pulled Blaise up and kissed him. "Thanks for the present. Now let me get that mess you made." He licked the corner of his mouth and smirked before grabbing his wand to clean himself.

They headed down to the wedding five minutes later and took their spots. Not too long after they heard music playing and Draco took a deep breath. He was nervous to be finally be marrying her and felt Blaise put a hand on his back letting him know to breathe.

Hermione linked her arm with Harry's and grinned. "Thank you for taking my dad's place; I wish I could have them here."

"They are looking down on you Hermione. Now let's get you to Draco and make you a Malfoy." Harry laughed as Hermione teared up.

"I can do this; I have only been dating him for three years." Hermione took a deep breath and started to walk towards the open doors. When she turned and entered through the door, the first thing she noticed was Draco.

As they walked down the aisle, Draco gulped and wiped his hands on his pants. He had never seen her look so beautiful. "She is perfect," Draco said under his breath as he went to meet them.

Hermione grinned as Harry gave her to Draco. "You look handsome love, are you ready?" She slid her hand in his and squeezed it.

"You look beautiful Hermione; I am ready to make you mine finally," Draco smirked and walked her to the officiant. He took her hands in his and faced her smiling with tears in his eyes.

* * *

Once the unbreakable vows were complete, they were announced as Mr and Mrs Draco Malfoy. They walked back down the aisle and headed to the reception with hopes of being able to head home quickly.

As they entered the room, everyone cheered for them. Draco pulled her close and kissed her. "Let's dance Mrs Malfoy." He winked and walked her to the dance floor.

Hermione was on cloud nine as she was lead across the floor and sung to by Draco. She sighed content as a slow song started, and Draco pulled her close to him. "Anytime Mr Malfoy."

As they swayed to the music, Draco kissed the side of her neck. "You look stunning love. I am not sharing you tonight. You are mine." His hands travelled to her hips as he leaned forward and kissed her.

Hermione looked into his eyes and smiled, "I will always be yours Draco." She looked behind him and smirked. "It looks like someone wants to dance with me."

"What do you mean?" Draco felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around. "Of course it would be you, are you here to steal my wife away?"

Blaise laughed before squeezing Draco's arse, "Only for one dance then I get a dance with you." He winked as he took Hermione's hand and spun her around. "My Bella, may I have this dance?"

Hermione blushed when he winked at her, "Yes you may." She placed her other hand on his shoulder and smiled.

As he watched them dance, Draco sighed and sat at the empty table nearby. The deal they made was so that no-one did things alone between them. Draco didn't like to share his toys, but he could tolerate Blaise and Hermione for now. Two years ago they became a threesome, and he couldn't see things any other way now. He loved them both equally and would never admit it to either of them.

When everyone left the reception, Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and kissed her. "Did you have fun Mrs Malfoy?"

"Yes I did, but I am looking forward to tonight, I haven't had you to myself in days." Hermione ran her fingers along his growing erection. "I see you want me too."

Blaise walked over to the newlyweds and smirked, "Do I not get a goodbye kiss before you two leave me for a couple of days?"

"You act like you won't see us for weeks, you know we are meeting up in two days." Draco let go of Hermione and tried to adjust himself. It was getting too tight down there.

"Come here Blaise; you know we love you." Hermione pulled Blaise to her and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I will see my sexy Italian soon. We won't forget you." She closed the space between them and kissed him.

When Blaise deepened the kiss, he felt a set of arms wrap around his waist. "We would never forget you. I get to steal Hermione away for a few days, and then we will meet up with you." Draco said as he kissed the side of Blaise's neck.

Hermione pulled away from the kiss and pouted, "I need my Draco time, you had him for the last week."

"You're right, but I had to get my alone time in before it was gone." Blaise turned around to face Draco, "Now go take care of this, and I will see you soon." He squeezed his erection and kissed him. When Draco moaned, he pulled away smirking. "Have fun you two."

Draco glared at him as he whined, "You two are trying to kill me, you know how bloody much I want to fuck you both right now."

Hermione giggled as she grabbed Draco's hand. "Let's go home. I have plans that are going to keep you up all night."

"Damn witch you are making it worse." Draco rubbed the front of his pants over his erection. "We leave now, or I'm taking you here."

"Go you two. I will finish cleaning up." Blaise laughed as they disapparated on the spot to head home.

* * *

Blaise tapped his flip flop clad foot against the grass as he waited for Draco and Hermione to arrive. He closed his eyes feeling the breeze blow against his face and inhaled the smell of the island. As he opened his eyes, a pop was heard, and he turned around to see them standing behind him. "About time you two showed up, I thought you were going to stand me up now that you're married."

Hermione smirked at Blaise, "Why would we stand you up Blaise?" She let go of Draco's hand and gave Blaise a hug, "Our honeymoon would be boring without you, my Tesoro."

Draco chuckled as Hermione ran her nails down the back of Blaise's neck and made him shiver. "Hermione would kill me if we left you out mate, besides you make it memorable."

Blaise smirked towards Draco as he put an arm around Hermione's waist. "Did you miss me too Draco? I saw the way you both looked at me with longing when you arrived."

"Shut it Blaise, let's go put our clothes away in the room and then we can have fun." Draco walked over to them and slid his hand into Hermione's hand.

"Draco leave him alone, you know how needy he is. He was devastated when he was aware that we were getting married." Hermione grinned and kissed Blaise on the cheek.

"Well you know I would have married you too Hermione, you didn't have to pick Draco over me." Blaise winked and squeezed the side of her hip.

Draco glared at him playfully, "Well I did date her first, you came along after a year. We invited you many times, but you turned us down every time." He teased Blaise as they reached the hut by the waterfalls.

They put their clothes away and grabbed their drinks before heading out by the rocks. The path to the waterfalls was short, but it seemed to take longer than necessary due to having snog breaks along the way.

When they reached the waterfall, Draco pushed Hermione against the side of the rock and kissed her hungrily. She moaned into his mouth as she felt Blaise run his hand over her covered mound and pushed softly.

As Draco moved his mouth to kiss down her neck, she watched as Blaise ran his other hand over Draco's arse and smacked it before kissing the back of his neck and removing her bathing suit bottoms.

As her bottoms fell into the water, Blaise ran his finger along her wet lips before thrusting his fingers inside her. She moaned as he pumped his fingers in and out. Draco removed the top of her bathing suit, throwing it to the side. He lowered his head to her hard nipple and licked it before popping it into his mouth and nibbling gently.

He felt a hand rub along his hard member before moaning into her breast. Draco removed his mouth and looked down at Blaise lustfully before pulling him close and kissing him hungrily. His hand was massaging her breast making her moan loud and jerk her hips to increase the friction.

Draco pulled away from Blaise and removed his hand from Hermione before sucking his fingers clean.

Hermione watched them and licked her lips before pulling Draco to her and pushing his bathing suit down, grabbing his cock and rubbing it up and down. She locked eyes with him and crashed her lips on his as her hands found their way to twist in his hair.

Draco put his hands on her arse and lifted her up as her legs wrapped around his waist. His lips travelled along her jaw line and found a sensitive spot behind her ear before lining himself up and thrusting inside her tight wet lips. She arched her back and screamed his name as she shifted her hips to met his thrusts.

Blaise stood to the side and pulled his bathing suit down, rubbing his hard cock as he watched them making love. He stroked his cock harder as he saw her start to unwind and scream Draco's name.

Hermione kissed Draco and moved her head to look at Blaise, "Come here my Tesoro, we are ready for you."

Blaise walked over, and Hermione was put down and pulled him to her. Hermione kissed him urgently and ran her fingers along the back of his neck. Blaise put his hands on her arse and squeezed her as he backed her to the spot she was just at. He felt Draco come behind him and kiss the back of his neck before rubbing his hands over his arse before separating his cheeks and running his finger along his crack. Blaise moaned into Hermione's mouth and thrust inside her making her tighten her arms around his neck and pulling him as close as she could.

Blaise felt Draco push one finger at a time into his tight hole before he bucked his hips slightly. Draco rubbed his hard cock before wrapping his arms around Blaise's waist and lining himself up and thrusting his cock into Blaise's arse. The feeling of Draco fucking him from behind and Hermione riding his cock made him thrust harder into her and moan as Draco licked the side of his neck before kissing him.

Blaise was the first to come as Draco thrust hard and fast into his arse. Hermione walked around Blaise and smacked his arse as Draco pulled out and picked Hermione up. Draco laid her down in the shallow water before thrusting inside her cum filled pussy and making her groan loudly and rock her hips against Draco.

Draco thrust harder and pinched her clit as he leaned down and kissed her possessively and made her arch her back as she screamed his name. He thrust two more times before spilling his seed inside her and screaming her name out and collapsing next to her on the rock and kissing her. Blaise walked over and laid next to Hermione and kissed her as well, which caused him to kiss Draco at the same time.

They pulled apart and laid back as the water ran through their hair and they caught their breaths. Blaise reached for Hermione's right hand and held it while Draco held her left hand and rubbed her wedding ring. He looked over at Blaise and reached his hand over Hermione's stomach as he held Blaise's other hand and they laid along the rocked cuddled against Hermione.

* * *

The following morning, Draco headed out to get some supplies for a few hours. Hermione was laying on the beach with Blaise when she turned to her side and smiled. "Do you want to do something fun since we are alone?"

"What did you have in mind? I know a few things I would like to do to you." Blaise smirked as he planked over her and kissed her. "I want to make you scream my name, in the ocean."

"If we hurry we won't get caught," Hermione leant her head up and kissed him urgently. She felt him untie her bikini bottoms and run his fingers over her pussy.

Blaise pulled away and kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear, "Come to the water with me." He stood up and pulled her up, before holding her hand.

Hermione walked with him to the water and laid on her back; she proved her elbows up for support. "Please love, make me scream."

"You never have to tell me twice; you are beautiful Hermione." Blaise slowly opened her legs and smirked before kissing along the inside of her thigh. When he slid his tongue along her wet pussy, she arched her back and moaned.

Just as Hermione reached her orgasm and screamed Blaise's name; Draco saw them and looked furious. He made his way to the water and glared at them hurt. "You couldn't wait until I came back? We made a deal Blaise and Hermione you know the rules as well."

Hermione frowned and slowly stood up, "Don't be mad love, I swear that was all we did. I love you Draco." She went to grab his hand, but he pulled away.

"It is my fault mate, I suggested it. Don't be upset with her. You can be mad at me." Blaise stood up and walked towards Draco.

"You both will be punished for this, we all made these rules together after all." Draco couldn't stay angry at them but narrowed his eyes anyway. "Come on my mischievous wife, your punishment awaits." He turned to Blaise and smirked, "I should be done in three hours, come in the room then. Your punishment is tomorrow."

Hermione took his hand and tried to hide her excitement; she enjoyed it when Draco punished her. "Yes my handsome husband, I was bad."

They had just returned from a walk around the island when Hermione looked at Draco and smirked, "I thought you said I would be punished for what I did in the water."

"Oh my beautiful wife, you have no idea what you are in for." Draco pulled his belt off and snapped his fingers shutting the door. "Blaise is on his way, but first you're all mine." He pushed her down on the bed and pulled her arms towards the headboard before securing them with the belt.

Hermione squirmed as he took off her bathing suit and grinned mischievously, "What are you planning on doing to me?" She licked her lips anticipating his punishment.

Draco leaned over her and kissed the back of her ear, "Wouldn't you like to know love." He bit her earlobe before kissing down the side of her neck and biting hard, leaving marks as he went along. "I may share you with Blaise, but you are still mine, you will do good to remember that next time."

Hermione nodded before moaning as he grabbed her breast and massaged it slowly. "I'm sorry...Draco, please...I" She felt him slide his fingers over her wet pussy before pushing in two fingers and bucking her hips.

"Enough talking out of you, I told you not to do anything with him without me." He pumped his fingers faster as he curled the tips making her throw her head back moaning. "You will both be punished for disobeying the rules of our arrangement." He kissed her roughly then pulled away from her abruptly, making her pant loudly.

"Please Draco, come back, I'm sorry," Hermione begged as she tried to wiggle her hands out of the restraint. She could feel the bruises forming but didn't care; she knew she was in trouble.

As Draco walked back over he took off all his clothes and smirked, "I will come all right, but I don't know if you will." He walked over to her like an animal approaching their prey, "Now open that pretty little mouth of yours Wife, I want to feel it on my cock." The look on his face turned her on but scared her at the same time.

Hermione swallowed hard before watching him get on his knees and shove his cock into her open mouth. She licked the tip slowly as she watched him groan softly, she could play this game too. As Hermione began to run her lips back and forth over his cock slowly, she bit gently causing him to drop his head slightly and moan. Just when she thought she had the upper hand, he smirked and thrust into her mouth hard, causing her to gag slightly.

"Good try sweetheart but I am in control here." He thrust into her mouth over and over again until he came hard. "Now swallow and remember I control this arrangement, not Blaise." Draco ran his finger along her wet pussy and laughed, "So wet for me, too bad I have to punish you." He pushed his fingers into her mouth and groaned when she sucked on them, causing himself to get hard again.

Hermione pouted at him and lifted her hips to meet his hard cock. "Punish my pussy Draco I deserve it." She wished she could run her hands down his back and pull him into a kiss. "I want to touch you; please let me touch you."

Draco thought about it for a minute before laughing, "No you will stay like that until I am done with you. Now spread your legs open, I am hungry." He lowered himself down her body before kissing along the inside of her thigh.

"Yes Draco, I need you." Hermione wrapped her legs around his shoulders and loudly moaned as he flicked his tongue against her clit before licking along the inside of her wet lips. She felt her orgasm coming and tightened her legs, bringing his face closer to her pussy. "Oh Merlin, I'm so close Draco."

He smirked at her before nibbling on her clit and making her scream his name. "Now love did you learn your lesson?" Draco stretched back over her body and kissed her urgently, as he deepened the kiss he felt her squirming underneath him.

"I learned my lesson; I promise it will never happen again." She looked into his eyes and saw his resolve was breaking, "I love you Draco, only you."

Draco smirked happy with her answer and untied the belt, letting her hands fall to her sides. "I may not be so nice next time, I told you after we got married I was the only one you could make love to." He lined himself up with her and thrust hard into her, making her arch her back and moan as she praised him.

With every thrust Hermione could feel herself coming undone, her eyes closed as she put her hands in his hair and pulled him down to kiss her. "I will always choose you." She looked him in the eyes and kissed him urgently as he deepened the kiss and thrust harder making the headboard bang against the wall. As she reached her orgasm, she closed her eyes and screamed his name as she tightened around his hard cock. "Draco...I love you...Oh, Merlin I." She arched her back as he pounded her sensitive pussy three more times before spilling his seed inside her.

"Hermione that was amazing," Draco collapsed next to her and put his arm around her waist, pulling her next to him. "I'm sorry I was so jealous, I don't like sharing you as much anymore." He kissed her gently before looking into her honey brown eyes and smiling.

* * *

As Hermione woke up the next morning, she looked around and sighed happily. Draco was on her left side and had his hand wrapped around her breasts. His hair had fallen in his eyes and his morning erection was rubbing against her thigh.

Blaise was on her right side and cuddled up to her side; she could feel the warm air from his breath against her neck. They were all naked after a long night of shagging, and Hermione quickly realised she was stuck between the two of them. So she laid her head back on Draco's shoulder and closed her eyes.

After another hour of sleep and then 3 hours of very welcomed morning sex, they finally got up and took a shower.

Draco approached Blaise later that day and narrowed his eyes, "We had a deal Blaise, and you know that, why would you break it."

Blaise looked at Draco standing in his tight swim trunks and licked his lips distracted, "What are you talking about?"

"My eyes are up here mate, pay attention I'm upset." Draco glared at his friend and wrapped the towel around his waist. "The deal that you are not to do anything with her when I am not present."

Blaise frowned before looking up at Draco, "I didn't mean to upset you, I want you both and you were away getting some supplies. She looked good enough to eat, and that was all I did I promise." He walked closer to Draco and ran his hands down his chest, removing the towel. "I can pleasure you if you want me to."

Draco groaned and bucked his hips slightly when Blaise cupped his crouch. "Hermione needs to be here, and I'm still mad at you." He felt him rub his hardening cock and pulled him close kissing him urgently. When Blaise deepened the kiss, he put his hand down Draco's swim trunks and squeezed his hard cock. "Damn Blaise I can't do this without Hermione here. We need to find her now, and I need to punish you still."

When Draco managed to pull away, he was out of breath and horny, this amused Blaise and made him laugh. "I can't wait Draco punish away." Blaise winked as he took his hand and walked back to the room with a whining Draco.

When they reached the room, Hermione looked over at them and grinned. "I see someone is happy." She looked down and saw his erection through his swim trunks, "Can I watch this time please?" Hermione put her book down and lifted her shirt over her head, leaving only a bra on underneath.

Draco groaned as he watched her and felt Blaise wrap his arms around his waist. "That's why we-" He felt Blaise push down his swim trunks and kicked them off as Blaise's hands starting stroking his cock. "-came back here. I won't do anything without you." His breathing began to become short as he watched Hermione rubbing herself and sticking three fingers in her pussy. Between Blaise stroking his cock and Hermione playing with her pussy, he was getting close to release. Draco moaned and threw his head back hitting Blaise's shoulder as he jerked his hips and felt a mouth on his cock. Draco looked down and saw Hermione looking up at him through her lashes and couldn't hold it back anymore. He thrust into her mouth and released his seed to the back of her throat. "Fuck, Merlin that was incredible."

Hermione stood up and smirked as she wiped the corner of her mouth and licked the cum from her finger. "Now Draco I think you were supposed to be letting me watch." She stood on her toes and put her arms around his neck before kissing him hungrily. When he went to deepen the kiss, she moved away and grinned before sitting back in her chair.

Draco's jaw dropped in surprise, "I will get you back you witch." He straightened himself and turned to face Blaise. "She is right though. You have to be punished for breaking the rules." Draco smirked at Blaise and pushed him down on the bed, "Take your clothes off and lay on the bed."

Blaise slowly took off his shorts and laid on the bed as Draco grabbed his belt, a blind fold, a ball gag and a riding crop. "Lay on your stomach and shut your mouth, you were bad." When Blaise did what he was told, Draco walked over to the bed and put the blind fold over his eyes before shoving the ball gag in his mouth, securing it around the back of his head. He grabbed his hands and tied them to the headboard with the belt. "Now get on your knees with your arse in the air." Draco looked over at Hermione and smirked, she was rubbing her breasts as he gave Blaise demands.

Blaise did what he was told and got on his knees, sticking his arse in the air before feeling Draco hit across his left cheek. He moaned and swallowed his saliva as he was hit four more times.

"I told you, Blaise, that I am the only one allowed to do things alone with my wife." Draco crawled on the bed and rubbed his now hard cock. "I will show you what happens to you when you're bad." He hit Blaise's ass one more time, watching as it turned bright red. "Safe sign is three fingers in the air." When Blaise nodded his head, Draco ran his hand over his ass and pushed three fingers into his tight hole to stretch it.

Blaise shoved his arse further in the air as he felt his cock getting harder, he rocked his hips trying to control the pleasure. He secretly enjoyed when Draco bound him. As he felt Draco shove his cock into his arse, he moaned loudly and took a deep breath as Draco pulled in and out.

Draco ran the end of the crop down his spine as he thrust hard in and out of Blaise's tight arse. He reached his arms around his hips and grabbed Blaise's cock as he ran his hand up and down his shaft tightly.

"So tight Blaise, does that feel good?" Draco watched as Blaise nodded his head and groaned when Draco ran his finger over the tip of his head slowly before continuing with his rubbing. He glanced over at Hermione and watched as she was looking at them and thrusting her fingers in and out of her pussy hard and fast.

As Draco listened to her moan, he pushed harder into Blaise, picking his speed up and matching the pace at which Hermione was pleasuring herself. Blaise was the first to come as he screamed Draco's name and wiggled his arse as the sensation took him over. Hermione came next as she shut her eyes and threw her head back screaming in pleasure and stood up; walking over to Draco for him to suck her juices off her fingers.

Draco pulled Hermione to him and kissed her hard and urgently as he thrust in Blaise and came bucking his hips against his tight arse. After he had filled Blaise up with his seed, he pulled out and stood up pulling Hermione flush with him. He pushed her against the wall and ran his hands along her sides as he kissed her hungrily. When he finally pulled away, he placed his forehead against her and tried to catch his breath.

"That was the hottest thing I have ever seen love," Hermione smirked and smacked him on the arse, "I know what I am going to dream about tonight." She winked and kissed his nose before going to the bed and uniting Blaise. As she removed the belt she kissed his wrists; she did the same for his blindfold and then his gag. When she kissed his lips, he deepened the kiss and pulled away smirking.

Draco watched them as he leaned on the wall and narrowed his eyes, he was starting not to like sharing either of them.

* * *

 **What do you guys think? I hope it got your heart racing and was hot enough. If you lovely readers liked it enough, I might write more of these types of stories one day. As usual, leave your comments and ideas in the reviews! Love you guys.**

 **Crazy4Wood**


End file.
